


the earth blooms (when you smile)

by thedragonkween



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Arthur is a sweetheart, F/M, also reader has long hair in this, just some fluff, you'll see why - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 11:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedragonkween/pseuds/thedragonkween
Summary: And then, by God, the corners of his lips curl upwards, and he’s looking at you, he’ssmilingat you and you feel so pathetic for the way your insides melt just for that.





	the earth blooms (when you smile)

**Author's Note:**

> Do I need a reason for some fluff with our favorite big gruff cowboy? No? Then this is it. I hope I didn’t screw up Arthur’s character, and feedback would very much be appreciated. Thank you!

The hours go by, one by one, painstakingly slow, and the load of work never seems to lessen.

If anything, the amount of chores you have to do seems to grow. There is always a new pile of dishes to wash, a fresh stack of clothes to fold, a new string of barked directions from Ms Grimshaw leaving an annoying ring in your ears.

Horseshoe Overlook is by far the loveliest place you’ve camped into, yet you barely had the time to enjoy the warmth of the sun on your skin and the calming breeze caressing your hair with how much you had to do.

The quietness of the early hours of the morning had turned into the buzzing activity of the day long ago, and everyone is absorbed by their own set of tasks.

Mary-Beth and Tilly are chatting lively next to you about some book the latter is reading, in a secret moment of peace while Grimshaw is away from camp. Karen is smoking a cigarette, her gaze lost somewhere far away, deep in thought.

She’s probably thinking of Sean. She’s already told you of their own private welcome back party, in what small secrecy the redhead’s tent could provide.

You’re sitting on a box not far from them, needle and thread in hand as you took to mending some of the members’ torn clothes.

It’s so incredibly boring, especially when you’d much rather hop on your mare and ride away from here.

You have a habit of getting lost in your own daydreams in times like these, the sounds around you drowned out by those of your thoughts.

So, while adding another stitch, you imagine what it would feel like to throw the needle and the clothes aside, taking your bow and riding off somewhere to hunt. Or just galloping in the beautiful plains around Valentine until sunset…

That’s why you don’t hear the sound of a new set of hooves hitting the ground, nor the cheerful voices greeting the newcomer in turn as he dismounts.

And you most certainly don’t see him making his way towards you, and the echo of his greeting to you is nothing but a whisper.

You almost don’t hear the next words, as caught up in sewing a hole in Lenny’s jeans as you are, but when your brain registers their meaning, and in particular, the low baritone of its owner, you turn your head and give him your full attention.

Arthur’s blue shirt is dirtier than before, and his black hat is faded from the dust of the road. A sheer layer of sweat blankets his neck and— to your delight, his exposed collarbone, making the few visible hairs stick to his glowing skin.

He’s more handsome than ever– rugged and sweaty like an ancient warrior.

And he’s still looking at you, obviously expecting some sort of answer.

You shake out of your daze before he thinks you a lovesick idiot, yet you find it hard to not be captivated by the unique hue of his eyes when he looks at you like that. No, nonsense, when he looks at you _at all_. 

“Sorry, what, Arthur?”, you hate how your voice cracks, your throat dry.

And then, by God, the corners of his lips curl upwards, and he’s looking at you, he’s _smiling_ at you and you feel so pathetic for the way your insides melt just for that.

“I said, that’s a pretty flower you got there”, he repeats, nodding at you with his scarred chin.

For a moment, you don’t say anything and look up at him dumbly, your confusion making him tap his finger to his temple. Instinctively, your own hand flies to your right ear, where it meets the softness of petals. Realization flashes over you then, and you smile back up at Arthur.

“Oh! It’s Jack. He found those red flowers by the river, said they’d look good on me”, you shake your head, chuckling at the memory.

“Well, he’s right.”

Three simple words like those have no business making you flush like you do. You avoid his gaze, shyly, suddenly all too aware of the fact that Arthur Morgan, the man you’d been sweet on for months now, has just paid you a compliment.

He’s quick to change the subject, though, and clears his throat, shifting on his feet for a few seconds. Then, his hand fishes for something in his satchel, under your curious gaze. “I, uh, got ya somethin’.”

Your heart stutters in your chest in a dangerous mix of curiosity, excitement and fondness, and then stops altogether when his hand comes out of the satchel, fingers holding a thin and long strip of cloth with a ribbon in the middle.

It seems made of some finer material, and the texture is so smooth that it glistens in the sun, letting you almost feel how soft and rich it is.

It’s lovely.

“Since ya was always sayin’ that your hair gets in the way when you’re workin’ and all…”, he continues, fiddling with his hands some.

You stand up then, mouth agape. You eye the strip in his hands, and when you notice that it’s in your favorite color, you have to hold back a sigh. You had no idea that Arthur knew that you favored that color, since you only ever mentioned it in one conversation, and with only Mary-Beth present. It makes your chest squeeze.

“Arthur, you didn’t have to—”

“Turn.”

He cuts you off curtly, and you do as he says after a moment. You face away from him and into the setting sun, glaring affectionately at Karen, who passes by with a smirk and a wink. 

You have just about the time to wonder what he’s up to, before you feel his warm hands gather your hair, a tingle running up your spine when his fingers brush against your neck. He’s gentle, being careful not to pull at it as he works your hair into a ponytail at the nape of your neck, and then, with a few grunts and clumsy hands, he ties it with the strip he just got you.

The little flower is still in place, and you turn around once more. None of you two can’t help but grin, especially Arthur, who seems satisfied with his work as he eyes you from under the brim of his hat.

“Thank you, Arthur.” You say, sincerely, and he nods in response.

A moment passes in which you look at each other, and it’s as if everything else around you just disappears and you could just be alone, someplace in the world hidden behind the blue and green of his eyes.

It’s as if, for the first time in your life, something clicks into place. What it is, you’re not sure, and you don’t have the time to mull over it as Arthur breaks the silence that had comfortably settled between you two.

“So, uh, I should get goin’. If ya need anythin’, ya know where to find me.”

He tips his hat to you one last time before turning away and heading for his tent, and _something_ inside of you screams despair.

Maybe that’s why your hand reaches for his arm and your voice calls his name, yet your traitorous mind is suddenly void of a reason for such actions.

So, in a rush, you find something to say to justify them.

“You…you have a beautiful smile, Arthur”, you say softly, hand reluctantly leaving his arm. “You should smile more often”.

He stills.

He doesn’t respond.

Instead, he lowers his head, hiding half of his face under the brim of his hat, which he tips at you before turning away, leaving you to face his back.

That night, you go to sleep peacefully, and with a giddiness you hadn’t felt in a long time.

Twirling your fingers in the ponytail that Arthur made for you.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr at @thedragonkween for updates and more!


End file.
